


Distraction

by onetrueobligation



Series: What Mija Didn't See [1]
Category: Okja (2017)
Genre: M/M, Self-Denial, can we call the ship JK please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetrueobligation/pseuds/onetrueobligation
Summary: They didn't understand why Jay had been so harsh on K. They didn't understand.K was a distraction.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a hurry so please don't expect great things. I just thought it was weird how Jay suddenly went crazy at K, so I thought I might add a little backstory.

Blond and Red examined the “water-proof” Ziploc bag, frowning.

‘It was supposed to hold!’ K insisted breathlessly, water dripping from his hair.

‘Fucking Ziploc, my ass,’ Red sighed. They moved on and left K standing in the cold, shivering.

‘Hey,’ Jay murmured, just as soaked as the rest of them. ‘You okay?’

‘Yeah,’ K said gratefully, catching his eye.

Jay patted him on the shoulder before joining the others. K, after a moment of hesitation, followed.

It had to be illegal for someone to be that oblivious, K thought sullenly. It was just cruel to pat him on the shoulder and gaze into his eyes like that, and then walk off like nothing had happened.

 

* * *

 

 

On K’s last night as a member of the ALF, he found Jay sitting alone in his room with his head in his hands.

‘Jay?’ K called gingerly. ‘I- I didn’t want to bother you, but-’

Jay sat up quickly, and K saw his eyes were red-rimmed and glittering with tears. K had never in his life seen Jay cry, and the thought of it happening scared him.

‘Oh my god, are you okay?’ K asked, immediately rushing to his side. ‘What happened? What-’

‘I’m fine,’ Jay said immediately. ‘I’m sorry you had to see me like that.’

K suddenly felt that Jay was deliberately hiding something. ‘Tell me what’s wrong.’

‘It’s just…’

And then Jay kissed him.

K’s first reaction was panic. Yeah, he’d been kissed before, but he’d never imagined being kissed by _Jay._ K realised during that kiss that he had always wanted to kiss Jay, but Jay had never seemed like the kissing type. K was surprised he was even capable of kissing. Jay always seemed almost ethereal, like he was above all human emotions.

And when they broke apart, and K, with his mouth slightly open, gazed into Jay’s eyes, he suddenly saw without a doubt that it was him Jay had been crying about.

‘Um…’ K said.

Any relief there had been in the air was suddenly replaced with awkwardness and tension. ‘I am so sorry,’ Jay blurted out. ‘I should never- I had no right to do that. It was totally uncalled for-’

‘Jay,’ K said in what he hoped was a soothing tone. ‘It’s okay. It’s fine. I get it.’

Jay had gone red and was avoiding K’s gaze. ‘No, no,’ he muttered distractedly. ‘It was wrong, it was-’

K kissed him again in the hopes he could make Jay smile. But when they broke apart again, Jay pushed him away. ‘You should go.’

‘I-’

‘Go!’

K, confused and more than a little upset, fled from the room.

 

Jay was furious, at himself, and at K. They should never have kissed.

The truth was, though Jay would never admit it, he was afraid of love. Love was frightening. It ruined lives. Jay had chosen to devote himself to saving animals, and he couldn’t let anyone take his mind off that.

And it was only too easy to find a reason to remove K from his life.

 

* * *

 

 

‘She never agreed to the mission.’

Jay took his hands away from Red’s shoulders. ‘What did you just say?’

‘I lied,’ K said, and Jay couldn’t see the tears streaming from his eyes.

Red groaned and put her face in her hands. Jay was still in minor shock. ‘W-why did you lie?’

‘I don’t know,’ K whispered, voice breaking. ‘It’s just… in that moment, I couldn’t…’

‘Hey, K… K,’ Jay said gently, placing a hand on the back of K’s head. ‘It’s okay.’

And for a moment, K really thought it would be. And for a moment, Jay thought the same thing.

Then the memories of the night before flooded back to him and he slammed K’s head against the desk. Silver screamed, but Jay didn’t hear. No one stopped him when he kicked K in the stomach more times than he could count. No one stopped him when he brought his fist down repeatedly. No one stopped him when he turned away and informed K he was no longer a member of the ALF.

And no one tried to stop K when he left.

And later, Jay sat in silence with the remaining three. He could feel the accusation in their eyes, and he avoided their gazes.

He had to do it. _I can’t be distracted. I can’t afford to be distracted._

But he was already missing K.

**Author's Note:**

> there really needs to be more works in this fandom! As i said, I wrote this one really quickly, but in the future I'll probably write some lengthier, better works for this fandom.


End file.
